


Tessa and Scott First Meeting AU

by silver_elysium



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: AU, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_elysium/pseuds/silver_elysium
Summary: Set in an AU where neither Tessa or Scott are skaters.





	Tessa and Scott First Meeting AU

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! This is my first time writing TS, so your help would be appreciated :) PS I used a prompt but cannot remember whom to credit :(

Tessa woke up with a hangover, and took a while to open her eyes. Once she did, she found herself in an unfamiliar bedroom, a dark-haired stranger lying next to her. “Shit!!” was her first thought. Indistinct memories of last night started flooding in and she remembered drinking at a bar in celebration of the completion of her psychology course at university.  
She looked up at her phone and saw that a friend of hers she was out with last night had sent her a few messages. She opened them only to be horrified by the sight of pictures of herself dancing on top of a bar, visibly very drunk and humiliating herself. She most certainly did not want to face someone who most likely saw all her shenanigans and have an awkward exchange, so she dressed, picked her stuff up and left as silently as she could manage.

Her head was killing her, but she needed to get to her brother’s party this afternoon and there was no way she could bail out of it. So she came back home, took a shower, ate, changed into a dress she knew she looked stunning in, (if she wasn’t feeling her best, she could make an effort to look her best, she figured,) and left for her brother’s place.

She knew it was not going to be easy to make small talk and smile all afternoon, but she would give it her best effort. She was still a bit ashamed of her one night stand, something she had never done before. But then, she had never been this drunk or danced on a bar top before, either. She would just try to not think about it and concentrate on her brother’s party. 

“Hey, Tessa! Come and meet my buddy from work!” her brother’s voice reached her ears. Great, she thought.

“Tessa, this is Scott Moir, Scott, this is my sister, Tessa Virtue.”  
Tessa blushed a deep shade of red when she recognised that the friend of her brother’s was exactly the guy she had woken up next to earlier that day. Scott Moir just smiled at her charmingly as if he knew nothing. “Maybe he was even drunker than I and won’t remember me,” she hoped silently.

Tessa’s brother was called for and left the two to their own devices.

“You look strangely familiar.” Scott smirked at her. This made her press her lips together quite hard, which only deepened her blush. “Is your hangover as bad as mine?” he whispered against her ear, to which she only nodded, but couldn’t help but notice the hairs on her spine stand up.

“I’m really sorry about this morning, I, um, I don’t usually do this, so I freaked out and bailed in embarrassment and confusion.” she said, looking down at her feet. She figured she needed to mend the situation how she could.

He only smiled and said “Can I maybe get you a drink now, to ease your headache and try and complete the steps we skipped last night?” to which she smiled and agreed.

They sat down and drank their drinks, chatting. “This could be the date we didn’t have last night, to make things right.” he joked. She found out he loved hockey and music, was a fan of the Blue Jays, just like she was, and did not remember her dancing from last night. She told him a little about herself and he listened with great interest, even if she spoke about her love of ballet and fashion. Her embarrassement from before was gone and she found herself feeling quite free in his company. He made her laugh, and giggle, and smile, and she admired the soft chocolate of his eyes.

When he was leaving (she would stay to help her brother clean up) he asked shyly: “I quite enjoyed this improvised date… Think we could have another one sometime?” A smile lit up her face and a firm “Yes” left her mouth. He kissed her on the cheek, promised to call and left.

——————

“Hi, Tessa. I heard there’s a good movie tonight, and happen to have an extra ticket… Would you be interested in coming? It’s very highly critically acclaimed!” was Scott’s message which made her laugh. “Well, if it’s that good, I can’t say no!” was her reply.

They met in the evening, she was wearing casual, but classy clothes and the purple of her blouse made the green of her eyes shine, he thought. Then he also thought he better concentrate on getting their snacks.

They sat in the dark of the room, watching a romantic drama, which was indeed critically acclaimed and the thought of him getting tickets to this film made her smile. Certainly not something most guys would be interested in watching, but Scott was not wrong if he thought she’d enjoy it.

Their fingers lingered as they both dipped their hands in the popcorn at the same time and Tessa giggled loud enough for someone a row up to shoosh her. How freakin cliche, he thought. Still, no matter how cliche, it made his heart race a little.

They left the theatre and he was about to get her a taxi to take her home, when she said “Let’s take a walk, there’s a gorgeous park nearby. I don’t feel like going home yet,” and then added with a smirk, “we could discuss the highly acclaimed movie.” He offered her his arm, and they set out down the gravel paths in the quiet park, surrounded by the warmth of this summer evening.

They talked about the film, and life, and joked, and laughed and again he thought of how cliche this whole enviroment was. The beautiful park, the romantic moonlight, the beautiful girl holding onto his arm and not a worry in the world. He found his increasing desire to kiss her to be very cliche as well, but he couldn’t help it. They could have been characters in a cheesy rom-com, but he didn’t care. They slowly stopped and he turned to look her in the eyes, her face dimly lit by the lights of the park. She looked absolutely gorgeous and her eyes hadn’t looked this green, or her lips this soft, all evening. He cupped her cheek with his palm and leaned in to kiss her. They closed their eyes and their lips lingered. The kiss started out as soft, gentle, their lips caressing one another’s. His other hand found her waist and one of her hands got tangled up in his hair while other kept squeezing his shoulder as the kiss grew more intense and they more breathless.

After a while, they could not tell you how long, they broke apart slowly and rested their foreheads together. “I’m glad that this time I’ll remember this,” she said after a few moments of peaceful silence. “Me too.” he smiled against her cheek.

“Now, would you like to go to my place and try some critically acclaimed ice cream?” she gushed. He smiled at her dearly and answered, “Of course.”


End file.
